Beauties and the Beasts
by baby-girl98us800
Summary: Sakuras father and brother while on a trip is forced to stay the night at a strange and seemingly empty manison when his car breaks down. While there he meets two beasts who threaten to kill him in 1 week time if he does not come back to stay permently af
1. Chapter 1

Beauties and the Beasts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of CCS

Sakura wakes up at the sound of her alarm. With a groan she gets up and takes a quick shower and dresses in some jeans and a light pink tank top.

She makes her way down the stairs to find the house empty. Finding the note her dad and brother left her she sighs. They had left for a few days to take care some of buisness in China leaveing her alone at their huge scary house.

She picks up the phone and calls her best friend and cousin Tomoyo to see if she could come stay over until her dad and brother got back. Getting and yes she would be glad to, Sakura hangs up and goes to make sure that the room the had given Tomoyo was clean and fresh.

Sakura finds that all is satisfactory and opens the balcony windows to let in the fresh air. Sighing she leans against the rail thinking about her dream.

She had been walking down and empty hallway looking for someone. In her dream she had been feeling distressed so she guess that she had been looking for someone that was important to her. She looked in every room and yet she still could not find him. At last in the last room she thinks to look in she finds them. As she runs over to him to make sure they are ok she wakes up.

It was the same every time. She never finds out who she has been looking for or wether they were ok or not. Sakura is startled out of her thoughts when someone touches her shoulder.

"AHHH" Sakure spins around to come face to face with Tomoyo. " Yikes Tomoyo don't do that to me you scared me to death" Sakura pants out.

Tomoyo laugh "I'm sorry Sakura but when you did not answer the door i just came in and when I went to put my stuff in my room before going to look for you I find you in here so I thought I would let you know I was here. I did not mean to startle you." Sakura smiles "Its alright Tomoyo I was just lost in thought that I did not hear you come in."

"So how long are you dad and brother gone this time?" she asks. "Just a couple of days. They should be back by the end of the week." Sakura replies. "Okay so what do you want to do now that I am here" Tomoyo asks.

"How about going to the mall. We have not been there in a long while and I need to get some new shirts for summer time" Sakura sugests.

"Great idea I was just there the other day and saw some things that would look so cute on you" Tomoyo gushes.

Sakura sweat drops and grabs a light pink button up shirt to go over the pink tank top and her keys. She heads down to her car followed by Tomoyo and gets in. When both of them are buckled up she pulls out and drives the mall takeing less then 15 minutes to get there.

Having barley shut the door and locked it she was dragged into the mall by an excited Tomoyo who was talking a mile a minute about where they would go first and what would be so cute on Sakura and how she was glad that she had brought her video camera to film Sakura in the new things. Sakura groans as she is dragged into the first store realizing this is going to be a very very long day.

6 hours later

Sakura flops down on a bench totally exhausted. She drops the many bags she had been carrying next to her. Sighing she still could not believe she had let Tomoyo go so crazy. She had only wanted a few shirts and now she had 15 new pairs of shorts, 30 new tanks and shirts, 6 new pairs of sandles, 4 new skirts, 10 new pair of jeans, and 3 new swim suits. Plus what seemed like a million new accessories to go with them.

Tomoyo was in no better shape for her self for she had shopped for herself while picking out things for Sakura. Laughing at Sakura pratically falling asleep she leaves her stuff next to sakuras and goes to the food court to get them something to eat.

Sakura watches as Tomoyo drops her stuff down and walks away to the food court. Her tummy lets out a growl and she hopes that Tomoyo brings her something back to eat to.

She closes her eyes waiting until she senses someone standing over her. Opening her eyes she is startled to see that it is a boy. One she had seen at school but had never talked to before.

"Hello I am Mark " he says to her. "Hi I am Sakura nice to meet you Mark." Sakura replies. "Nice to meet you as well Sakura. Do you mind if i sit next to you" he asks. "No go ahead." Sakura moves over a little to make more room and to put some space between them. She could not explain it but she felt uncomfertable being to close to him.

Tomoyo comes back carrying sandwichs and drinks for both her and Sakura. She hands Sakura hers and sits down. She looks up to see who was sitting on the other side of her friend and she pales as she sees who it is.

baby: so what do you think is it good so far...please please let me know and leave a review puts on puppy face


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauties and the Beasts**

* * *

Summery: Sakuras father and brother while on a trip is forced to stay the night at a strange and seemingly empty manison when his car breaks down. While there he meets two beasts who threaten to kill him in 1 week time if he does not come back to stay permently after the time is up. Will sakura let him go or will she find a way to prevent his death. And what about Tomoyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does

* * *

Chapter: 2

Mark smiles at Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo long time no see."

Tomoyo just looks at him and does not reply. Sakura looks from Mark to Tomoyo and back again wondering why her best friend was suddenly so tense and pale.

Tomoyo looks to Sakura with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Sakura-Chan its time for us to go." Remember we promised my mom we would be back by 4:00. And it's already 3:25 so we better hurry and get going if we want to be there on time."

Sakura looks at Tomoyo confused for a moment but as soon as she sees her eyes she understands and nods her agreement with what she said. 'Your right I am sorry Tomoyo I was not paying attention to the time like usual."

Sakura stands up and picks up her many bags and turns to Mark. "It was nice meeting you Mark maybe see you some other time." She smiles brightly and follows Tomoyo who did not even bother to nod a bye to Mark.

As they walk away Mark smiles somewhat an evil lust filled smirk. _You are next on my list Sakura. So warn her while you can Tomoyo because after what you did to me she will be the one to pay for you mistake._

In the car driving to Tomoyo's house

Sakura looks away from the road for a moment and to her friend who was sitting quietly and trembling in the seat next to her. "What is wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura asks in a worried voice.

Tomoyo looks at her friend a little sad that she has to tell her what happened. She never wanted for her best friend to know. She never wanted anyone to know what happened.

She sighs and decides that if she wants to keep her friend safe now was the time to tell her the truth. "Sakura do you remember about 6 months ago when I told you I had a boy friend?"

Sakura nods thinking back to the time in question how happy her friend had seemed back then until something happened that Tomoyo would not talk about.

She sighs and continues. "That boyfriend was the Mark you were talking to in the mall. We only went out for about a month before it happened.'

"Before what happened?" Sakura asked wondering what could go bad with such a nice guy.

Tomoyo looks out the window. "It was our one month anniversary; he had taken me to a nice restaurant and a walk in the beach. I thought it was so romantic. When he took me home I invited him in for a moment since mom was gone on business and would not be back until the next day. I told him to make himself at home as I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water myself since the staff had been given the night off.

When I came back into the living room where I had left him he was not there. I was about to turn around when his arms came around my waist from behind. At first I was ok just startled and I told him so. He just smiled and started to nuzzle my neck. I asked him to stop but he just tightened his grip and kept at it.

I grew afraid and struggled but he is much stronger then me and it proved to be futile. He forced me against the wall and started to touch my most secret parts from behind. I was so afraid. I screamed at him to stop but he continued saying that I could scream all I want but it would do me no good. No one was around to hear my pleas and I cried knowing he was right. He pulled me back from the wall and pushed me up the stairs to my room.

I did not know how he knew where it was but he did. He pushed me down on the bed and tied my wrists to the bed. As he pulled back to pull of his pants I grabbed my hair pin out of my hair glad that he was stupid enough to tie my hands in a way that they were together and close to my hair. As he unzipped and stepped out of his pants I cut my wrists free glad that my mother had thought to give me the hair knife incase I needed protection. As he was coming towards me I kicked him hard where it hurts with my high heel shoes and scrambled off the bed and ran down the stairs. As I was about to open the door it opened on its own and there was my mother.

She told me much later that she was home early because she was not really that needed after all. She looked at me worriedly and then up as she heard a crash and saw Mark coming after me with no pants on. When he saw her he ran back the way he had come and crashed out the window. Mom called the police and told them what happened after I told her what happened.

He was arrested but now I see he is out of jail." She wipes away the tears that had fallen down her face. Most would say that it really was not that bad but to a girl like Tomoyo it was one of the worst things ever.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror at what had happened to her best friend. She pulled over and gave her a hug. "Oh Tomoyo how horrible. I am so glad you told me though. I know now to stay away from him."

Tomoyo smiles at her friend glad that she would and glad to have finally told her what had happened. "Lets go to my house so I can drop off my stuff ok then we can head back to your house."

"Sakura nods and maneuvers the car back onto the road again and in no time was at Tomoyo's house. She waits in the car as Tomoyo drops off her stuff and quickly drives back to the house as soon as she was back in the car.

When they arrived they both carried all of the new things that Sakura had bought up to her room and put them in her walk in closet. "Man I am bushed." Said a worn out Sakura.

"Well why don't you take a nap while I go make something to eat ok"

Sakura smiles. "Ok that would be great Tomoyo" She flops down on her bed and is asleep in a matter of seconds.

Tomoyo giggles at her friend before heading downstairs in search of ingredients for supper.

Sakura's Dream

Sakura frowned in her sleep. It was happening again. She was walking down many halls dark and seemingly deserted. A few lights would flicker on but never stayed lit and would return the hall back to its dark state.

But it was different this time; there was someone with her. It was Tomoyo and by looking into her eyes she saw that Tomoyo was worried and so was she. They appeared to be looking for someone or something but were unable to find it.

She watches as Tomoyo goes down one hall and she goes down another. In her dream she feels desperate and as if she is regretting something.

She walks into a dark room and seems to find what she is looking for. But all she could see in her dream was a large shadow. Her dream self rushed towards it but before Sakura could see who it was she woke up

Sakura clutches her head wondering why she keeps dreaming the same dream. Knowing that she would not be able to sleep anymore she gets up and goes downstairs to help Tomoyo with supper.

Tomoyo looks up as she sees Sakura enter. "Did you have good nap Sakura-Chan?"

"Kind of, I had that dream again. You know the one I told you about earlier."

"Its probley nothing Sakura so don't worry about it. How about some supper? It's all done"

"Ok!" Sakura sits down and dives into the wonderfully prepared dish that Tomoyo had made. "This is really good Tomoyo"

Tomoyo smiles glad that Sakura approved of her cooking. She dives into her own plate and they eat in silence.

Mark watches them from behind a tree outside. He smirks planning he next move. He was sure Tomoyo had told little Sakura all about what he had done to her. But no matter he would still have her. He pushes himself away and walks back to his car a block away and drives back to his house to wait until the time seemed right.

* * *

Baby: So what do you think? I know it's nothing like your normal Beauty and the Beast and some might be wondering why Li and them have not showed up but don't worry they will soon. Please R&R! 


End file.
